Butterbeer's and Lembas Bread
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: What happens when 6 Gryffindors & 1 Slytherin accidentally get sucked into Middle-Earth? lots of fighting, butterbeer, lembas bread & sassy elves,that's what! NO MARYSUES! AU BECAUSE CERTAIN CHARACTER'S DON'T DIE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators. I do however own my own characters and own plot details. A little AU (ONLY BECAUSE CERTIN CHARACTERS DOES NOT DIE and because of my 2 OC'S) not a cliche fanfic, NO MARYSUES! will be romance along the way! rated M only because of swearing.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading our story! We hope you's like it! PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING/ENGLISH MISTAKES! OR IF WE MESS UP TIMELINE/INFO OF HP AND LOTR'S! Also the updates may be slow, only because we currently don't know where we're going at with this story at the moment! so please review if you's like it! thanks!

The HP Story plot takes place one year after The Battle Of Hogwarts. The LOTR story plot takes place during Elrond's Council Meeting

HP Characters that will be in this story:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Vindemiatrix Black {Sirius and Cedrella Black (née Potter) Daughter}

Ginevra Weasley

Nyx Snape (Yes, Severus Snape's Daughter;Mother is unknown, Daddy likes to get jiggly with it)

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2: It's the Weasel's fault!

**First of all we would like to give a special thanks to *Alexma for not only leaving a review on our A/N, but also for following and favoriting our story, this chapter is dedicated to you! xD  
><strong>

**and we would also like to thank *kvdsouza for following our story too!**

** We hope you's will like it! :) **

* * *

><p>The time was 4:30 in the morning. The night was thick with fog, and the moon was barely visible by the clouds hanging over it.<p>

There was seven cloaked figures standing outside of The burrow, all standing in a circle.

Just looking at each other. Five out of the seven that was present, was wondering why the 7th uninvited guest was there.

"Why the bloody hell is the ferret here?" asked Ron, Vindemiatrix was next to him nodding her head in agreement with Ron's question, while the both of them shoved chocolate frogs in their mouths, while giving Malfoy the stinky eye.

"I Invited him here." replied Nyx, with a psychotic grin on her face.

"Well, _we_ didn't." exclaimed Ron, glaring at both Draco and Nyx. "Ronald," said Hermione in a warning tone, while throwing an annoyed glance in Nyx direction;"If Nyx invited him here, than so be it, there's no reason to behave like a child." While Harry and Ginny was shaking their heads at him and Vindemiatrix's antics.

"Yeah Weasel, listen to your girlfriend, she's the one with BOTH the brain's and look's," said Draco, scathingly, while glaring at Ron's flushed angry face, with a satisfied smirk on his lips "Besides, do you really think I want be going to the 427th Qudditch world Cup with your drabness? I think not."

"Draco!" exclaimed Nyx, hitting him on his arm. "Like Granger said, Nyx invited me here, and _I,_ like the nice, _handsome_ _gentleman_ that I _am_, could not refuse a lady's offer, even one as pretty as Nyx." finished Draco, winking in Nyx direction.

"But _we_ did NOT invite you here," Vindemiatrix drawled lazily, "_WE_ as in the other 5 people, who does not enjoy's your company, or want's to snog the life out of you." finished Vindemiatrix, staring at Nyx with a shit-eating grin on her face. You can easily hear and see the satisfaction on both her face and voice, at both Nyx and Draco's embarrassment, and much to the others amusement.

"Vindemiatrix," said Hermione, exasperated, "Enough arguing! can we not just get along for these few da-," "NO!" shouted both Ron and Vindemiatrix, horrified at Hermione's suggestion. "_these few DAYS. _act like _normal_ human being's for once."continued Hermione. Not at all disturbed, or _surprised _at their outburst and declination at being civilized towards Malfoy.

"Look," exclaimed Ginny, pointing at the watch on her wrist and looking at the portkey (which was _one_ _of_ 's rubber ducks) "we only have a minute left before it activates, so stop arguing like a bunch of children." finished Ginny, while picking up her bag, full of her and Harry's belongings _(with a Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it, of course)_

"Yeahhh, about _that_," began Vindemiatrix, with both amusement and anxiousness in her eye's, while staring at the duck "_who_ exactly put the charmed the portkey?"_  
><em>

"Ronald did!" replied Hermione, staring at Ron with a proud smile on her face. Ron smiled bashfully at Hermione's appraising, while turning a very _attractive (heavy **emphasis** on the word attractive) _shade of red from the tips of his ears, to his neck.

"Sooo, _why_ exactly are _we taking_ it?" drawled Malfoy, with the same anxiousness Vindemiatrix shown, "if _Weasley_ charmed it himself, than we can most likely count on arriving in a completely different time, and and location...-" "Another Universe too." interjected Vindemiatrix under her breath, while glaring at the duck, as if an inanimate object can give her a great deal of disrespect.

"Guy's, didn't we only have one minute before the portkey activates?" questioned Nyx, looking at the now shaking and glowing rubber duck "I'm pretty sure our _one _minute done came and went. Also I might not know a whole lot about portkeys, but i'm pretty sure they're not suppose to _glow _or _shake._"

"Nyx's right," said Harry, "Something is wrong with it, I don't think Ron charmed it properly."

"Figures," muttered Malfoy, under his breath, "_Well _what are we suppose to do now?" questioned Malfoy, glaring at Weasley, agitation and slight deal of panic can clearly be heard in his voice.

"Shut up Ferret!" hissed Vindemiatrix, coming to her blood brothers defense, "I'm sure it's nothing serious, and Hermione can most likely fix it."

"She's right, Malfoy," said Harry, coming to Ron's defense, though a quick look at Ron's abashed, also angry face clearly confirmed he was not making his best mate feel any better, "Errrr, not that it need's to be fixed or anything." finished Harry, while sending Ron a weak, yet apologetic smile.

"Look," exclaimed Ron rather angrily,"Nothing is wrong with the portkey or my charming skills-"

"If your charming skills are so excellent and nothing is supposedly wrong with them as you so proclaim, than pray tell, why exactly did it take seven years for you to _woo_ Granger into your arms? hmm, Weasel?" interjected Malfoy, while smiling at Weasley condescendingly.

"THAT'S IT!" bellowed Ron, while stomping his way to Malfoy, face flushed _(yet again, with that rather attractive _shade of red) with both arm's and fist raised, portraying the image of a giant red-headed yeti.

unbeknown to the others, them being too immerse watching Malfoy and Ron rolling around on the dirt covered ground, the latter of the two, both locked in a embrace_ (where if a stranger would come upon them one would think it was a rather passionate embrace, minus the punching, hair pulling, and name calling, of course_) the portkey created a huge gaping hole, well, the proper word here would be a _Portal. _

Hermione, _being_ the ever peace maker that she is, was currently screaming her head off like a banshee, and demanding that both Ron and Malfoy to stop this nonsense and to get up off the dirty ground, she, herself wind up tripping on the hem of her cloak, causing her to trample upon Ron and Malfoy, creating the three of them to roll head first into the portal thingy.

_SILENCE..._

Was the only thing to be heard in the after shock the others left in their wake.

"DRACOOOOO!" cried Nyx, hysterically running into the portal.

The last three remaining figures made no attempt to follow suit.

"Eh, I guess it would only be right to follow them." sighed Vindemiatrix, scuffling her feet, while dragging her old Hogwarts trunk with her, making her way towards the portal, she stopped within a foot away from it, slowly turning her head towards Harry and Ginny, "Well?" she questioned, "Are you's coming or what?"

Both, Harry and Ginny nodded , albeit reluctantly, while watching Vindemiatrix jumping into the gaping hole of wonder.

Both of them followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! the first chapter! We're sorry it took us sooo long to get the first chapter out! and for it being short! We just wanted to get it out there. <strong>

**so please, comment and let us know what you's think! Also, we apologize for any Grammar, spelling errors we most likely made!**


End file.
